Harry Potter and the Ruby of Sight
by HarryforPrez
Summary: Harry has a dream about a girl and it's his birthday
1. Default Chapter Title

This is my first fanfic.I don't know how many chapters it's going to be.It's starts out slow, but I promise it'll get better.Sorry if there is typo errors on pensieve and other stuff, but I don't have my book 4.I will not being doing the accent of characters either sorry.

Disclaimer*Everything belongs new belongs to me. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling

# Harry's B-Day

On Number 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter laid in his bed having a nightmare.He heard the loud laughing that he knew all too well and loathed.He heard the gut retching screams of his mother, but where stood the usually hideous stature of his nemesis Voldemort stood a girl.Harry couldn't make out her appearance.He suddenly awoke by the screams of his long necked and irritable Aunt Petunia.

"Harry get down here this instant and make breakfeast!"

"Just a moment," replied an annoyed Harry.Harry trying to picture the girl from his dream, but couldn't.He got out of bed and put on some of the huge cloths of his cousin Dudley.Harry walked down the stairs half asleep to see the familiar face of his Uncle Vernon.

"Boy, you better get up on the first call next time," demanded his red faced Uncle Vernon.

"Sorry Uncle Vernon," said Harry.Uncle Vernon got a twitch in his lip.This happened every time he got irritated.

"Boy, I don't except apologies from your kind.''And do something with that awful hair of yours."Harry feeling a little throb of anger, looked at his Aunt Petunia who was smiling as if Uncle Vernon was special and right.Aunt Petunia told Harry to make bacon, French toast, and pancakes before Dudley gets up.Reluctantly Harry started making breakfast.He just finished when Dudley walked in.Dudley, looking as wide as a tank, turned sideways so he could fit through the doorway.Dudley then sat down and began eating.Harry seeing this quickly grabbed some food and began eating before Dudley could eat it all.Dudley like a true pig, which he was, ate as fast as he could.So he could flee as fast as he could from Harry.Ever since Dudley heard that Harry was sought by the most evil and powerful dark wizard know to man.Dudley was terrified that he'd show up in an instant to kill Harry and himself.

After he got done eating Harry went up to his room, where He spent most of his time.Once Harry entered his room he saw 3 owls with letters from his friends Ron, Hermoine, and from his godfather Sirius Black.He took the letters and gave the owls some food and water.Then sent them on their way.The letters just asked how he was and if his scar was hurting him.His scar hadn't hurt for two weeks now, and Harry was surprised by this.He wrote a short reply saying he was fine and not to worry.He called Hedwig, his white snowy owl and tied the replies to her leg.She nipped Harry's finger and flew off.

At Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was talking o a 15-year old girl and her mother.

Dumbledore said, "you will be known as Sarah Vincent.''You'll tell them you transferred from Durmstang, and you come from a muggle orphanage.' 'Your mother, a witch, died giving birth to you and your father abandoned you when you where born."

"Will be that all **Father**," replied the stoned faced mother with shiny blond hair, but a face full of wrinkles from the result of restless nights and stress.

"No Rebecca."Replied the Dumbledore with his sparkling blue eyes searching her face for an expression that'd give him an answer.

Rebecca's hard blue eyes, unlike her fathers, fell to the floor.

"Sarah you will be a 5th year.''I am sure you're capable of this level are you not?"Asked a light-hearted Dumbledore

"Yes Sir," replied the black haired, blue eyed, slender girl.

"Very well, you may leave and go roam the school till supper, but stay out of trouble."

Sarah left without replying.

"Rebecca?" asked Dumbledore

"Yes father?" replied Rebecca

"Do you want me to perform the Fidelius charm?"asked Dumbledore in a child like tone

"Yes that is what I want."

A week later Harry woke up from his dreamless sleep to see 5 owls outside his window.Harry glad to see that his friends didn't forget his 15Th Birthday.Harry, who noticed the hyper little owl Pig, he took his best friend Ron Weasley's present first.He unwrapped the square present.It was a book called When Quidditch Goes Wrong.It was on Quidditch bloopers and funny little stories about Quidditch.Attached to the book was a note, which Harry took and read.

Dear Harry,

We got permission from Dumbledore and you are welcome to come visit us if you like.Even if you don't want to we're coming to pick you up by car at 6:00 p.m. in a week. 

~ Ron

P.S. I hope you enjoy your birthday.

Next was his friend Hermoine Granger's present.Harry thought it would be a book, but it didn't fell like one.He opened and was surprised beyond belief.It was a COMB.He thought to himself what good will a comb do my jet-black hair is always messing and can't be tamed.He picked up her letter.She wrote.

Dear Harry,

How's your summer going.I hope your rotten relatives haven't done any harm to you and are treating you reasonably well.I bet your surprised by the comb aren't you.I got it while traveling this summer and no I didn't go visit Viktor Krum.It is magically charmed to fix the most messy and unstable hair.No offense Harry, but your hair is wild.

~ Love Hermoine

P.S.I'll see you at the Burrow.

Harry who loved his hair the way it was.Still thought that it was a nice thoughtful present.The next letter was from his godfather Sirius Black.

Dear Harry,

I sent you a pensieve.I thought that this would come in rather useful to you.You can store your important dreams and thoughts mean a lot to.I heard Dumbledore gave you permission to go to the Weasley's. I want you to be careful and look out for yourself.Don't blame yourself for Cedric's death.Remeus says hi.Don't let the muggles get you down.

~ Your Loving Godfather

P.S.Look out for Snuffles while your there.

Harry opened the package and looked at the pensieve.He remembered when he looked into Professor Dumbledore's pensieve and saw the trial of Barty Crouch Jr.Averting his attention to his next present from the Hogwart's Gamekeeper Hagrid.

Harry

I didn't have time to get you a real present, since I've been busy working on something for Dumbledore.So I made you a package of treacle fudge.

~ Your Friend Hagrid

Harry stored the fudge in his trunk because he knew better than to eat it.He was still thankful for how thoughtful Hagrid was.Harry looked over to the last present he didn't know you'd send him something besides his friends and Sirius.Right away Harry saw the loopy writing and knew it was from Professor Dumbledore.Dumbledore was the greatest man Harry had ever met and he felt sort a like a father to Harry.

Dear Harry,

I'm truly sorry about the Dursleys.I approved though of letting you stay at the Weasley's for the last week before school, as you already probably know.The present I'm giving you has unique powers.It can only be used by a truly powerful wizard who doesn't intend to use it for evil.If you have any doubts about yourself and your choices it'll never work.It shows you who's evil and who's good.I don't need this as much as you do so I decided to give it to you.Don't let anybody know you have, even Ron and Hermoine.I'll trust that this will be very valuable to you this year.It is called the "Ruby of Sight."

~ Professor Dumbledore

P.S. Happy 15th Birthday Harry!!

Harry took the ruby attached to a chain necklace and placed it around his neck.It was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.As soon as it settled around his neck it turned green.The color was identical to his eyes.Harry looked at in amazement.Wondering when it would work and how it'd work.Harry got up and gave nourishment to the owls and sent them out with thank you notes.Harry laid back down on his bed and began reading his new Quidditch book.

He began ready how a fight broke out in the 1804 quarterfinal match of the Quidditch World Cup.The match was between Scotland and Norway.When during the mayhem of the fight Scotland's seeker, Aaron Halloway swallowed the snitch unnoticed because he felt someone hit him at the same time he swallowed the snitch.Seven days later it reappeared.Let's just say Scotland's seeker was known as Aaron "the Squirts" Halloway.After laughing uncontrollably for about five minutes Harry fell asleep.

Please tell me what you think of this good or bad more will becoming soon and it'll get better.I just had to get some of the junk out of the way.Please Review!!!!!!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Thanks to all who reviewed Harry Potter and the Ruby of Sight.Believe me it gets better and more interesting.

*Disclaimer-everything new belongs to me and the rest belongs to her greatness J.K. Rowling.

# The Powers of the Ruby & The Girl Unknown

Sarah Vincent a 15 year-old girl, with long jet-black hair, a slender build and mystical blue eyes, sat in her bed feeling safe for the very first time in her life, but that feeling was starting to leave her with only a week till term started.She couldn't stop thinking what if someone found out my secret they would all surely hate me.A voice in her head kept saying don't worry your grandpa will take care of you.Be reasonable, its not your fault that you're Voldemort's daughter, and nobody would believe you anyway."Your right," she muttered to herself quietly.

Back at Privet Drive, Harry woke with a rather happy feeling.He was glad that he was leaving this hellhole.He got dressed and started packing his trunk.Pulling up the board under his bed, he grabbed his quills, parchment, and the food that Ron and Hermoine sent him.After finishing sat on his bed and looked at the most mysterious thing he ever owned.The sunlight, coming from the windows, bounced off it making it look as beautiful as it did mysterious.Harry wondered how it worked.He tried rubbing it, but nothing happened.He thought he'd just have to ask Dumbledore about it when he got to Hogwarts.

"Boy get your ass down here now."Came the low-pitched voice of Uncle Vernon.

"Just a second."

Harry trudged down the stairs thinking of curses to use on Uncle Vernon.He was thinking about a good a curse to turn Uncle Vernon into a rodent, when what he saw next terrified him.

"Hello Aunt Marge," said Harry as nicely as he could.After what happened last year, but he didn't fell sorry for her.Harry knew the Ministry of Magic did a memory charm on her, so he didn't worry about her killing him.A little voice in his head said untrustworthy and arrogant.Harry wondering about the voice in his head turned and looked his Uncle Vernon.A voice in his head said, asshole.

Waving the entrance of Harry aside she began,"Vernon where is my sweet Dudley?"

Harry was about to say don't you mean the worthless, fat, and gay kid that lives in the house, but thought better of it.Uncle Vernon was about to reply.When Dudley squeezed into the room.Dudley in a rather high-pitched pathetic voice, Harry thought.

Said, "Why Hello Aunt Marge.'''What a great surprise."

"I was just stopping in to talk to your dad about something."

Harry looked at Dudley, and the voice in his head said overweight and wants to kill you.

"Dudley, Harry come help me clean up the living room."Said Aunt Petunia who was quiet through all this.Harry glanced at Aunt Petunia and heard the voice saying, snoopy and has flat breast.

"Okay."They both replied in unison.

Harry thought that it was odd that she didn't have one of her dogs with.Harry didn't care though if something bad happened to the dogs or to Aunt Marge for that fact.They walked in the living.Dudley sat down and started watching TV.Harry tried to stay as close to the door as possible without Aunt Petunia noticing.Harry acted as if he was fascinated by a picture of Dudley was when he was 6.All he could hear from the kitchen was Aunt Marge weeping and Uncle Vernon telling her that he'd help her pay off the vet's bills for her dogs.Harry wondered how Uncle Vernon was going to do this, since Grunnings, Vernon's drill company, was doing so well this year, but he didn't care he was leaving in about 5 hours for the Weasley's.

Harry walked up the steps wondering why he kept hearing the voice in his head when he looked at someone.The only reason he could think of was the ruby.Not sure though, he took off the necklace placed it in an old pair of Uncle Vernon's socks and hid it at the bottom of his trunk.Deciding to worry about it later Harry took out the book Ron gave him and began reading about how two seekers from Bulgaria and Germany tore the wings off the snitch while going for it during the Quidditch World Cup finals.The snitch fell to the ground so they couldn't decide a winner.So they had to share the cup.Midway through this he fell asleep.

Back at Hogwarts, Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore were having a discussion.

"Headmaster Sir, Voldemort is planning to take over Hogwarts this year sometime, but Voldemort doesn't trust me so I don't know more than that."

"Well we'll just have to be ready for him and put up charms around the castle, Severus."

"Albus, there is news going around the death eaters that he plans on killing you.''He says that without you Potter will be his."

"I'll just have to practice up on my magic a little bit."Said Dumbledore chuckling.

"How can you be laughing at a matter like this?"

"Dear Severus, it releases tension on the nerves.''You should try it some time."

"There also rumors going around that he, u—m."

"Please spite it out Severus.''Trust me I'll neither be surprised or angered by what you tell me."

"Well... it's just that he's looking for your daughter and granddaughter, his wife and child sir."

"Severus, you'll be surprised to know that Sarah Riddle is here at school."

"What?''Albus she'll be ridiculed and tortured beyond belief."

"Don't worry Severus I've already taken care of that.''No one will no who she really is, and as for Rebecca she is well hidden where Voldemort will never find her."

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time and Jennifer, Rebecca is Dumbledore's daughter.Till next time, enjoy.


End file.
